All Hedgies Go To Heaven
by DemioHukau
Summary: An Idea I got from watching too much All Dogs go to Heaven and Over The Hedge. PLEZ READ! It's cute
1. Intro

** All Hedgies Go To Heaven**

**Intro**

** 10:30 pm Willams house**

"Hammy! We gotta hurry the humans will be up any mintue!" RJ urged Hammy.

Just then there was a small clicking sound.

"Hammy was that you?" RJ Asked.

There was no answer.

"Hammy... Are you up there?"

"HI RJ!" Hammy yelled in RJ's ear

"Shhhhh"

"RJ I HAVE TO-" Hammy was cut short when RJ put his paw over the squrriel's mouth.

"Come on we gotta hide and Be Quiet!" RJ Hissed

RJ and Hammy quickly hid, Just as a boy came into the kitchen, the boy seached the cabinets looking for something.

"Where are they...?" the boy murmured.

Just then there was a loud crash

CRASH!

The boy looked in the direction, He saw a brown raccoon and red squrriel by the fridge, The Raccoon a bag of chips and the Squrriel had a box of cookies.

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE!" The boy yelled.

"RUN HAMMY!" RJ yelled.

The two hedgies made a way for the dog door. RJ jumped through the flap, So Did Hammy except his box of Cookies got struck in the flap.

"MY COOKIES!" Hammy screamed.

RJ grabed Hammy's tail

"Forgot the cookies I'll get you more!"

"NO!" Hammy yelled clanging onto the box.

"It's enigher the Cookies or Your life" RJ said tugging on Hammy's tail.

"I WANT MY COOKIES"

Just then a gunshot shooked the neighorhood.

Hammy let go of the box and fell on top of RJ. They saw a man pointing a shotgun at them, they jumped outta the way of the bullet,

"RUN!!!!" RJ yelled at the top of his lungs

The two hedgies ran for their lives, dodging the bullets as they ran.

"Come back here you vermin!" The man yelled chasing after them

They ran as fast as their lil' feet could take them.

RJ then jumped on top of Hammy's solders, he pulled out a can of soda, (he had swiped from the house) RJ gave it to Hammy.

"DRINK IT HAMMY QUICK!"

Hammy drank the soda, He felt all hyper.

Another gunshot was heard.

"RUN HAMMY!" RJ commanded

Hammy ran at the speed of light.

The man stopped and looked around.

"Those Vermin are deadmeat if they come around here again."

**Been awhile scine I came up with a good idea for a story, PLEZ REVIEW**


	2. Ch1

**All Hedgies go to heaven**

Here are reviews from the last chapter.

inuyashalover10: continue plelase..i like the plot..

Chapter 1:

Back at the hedge:

"When are RJ and Hammy gonna get back Mama?" Bucky asked

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Spike said.

"well...I don't know,but I hope their okey" Penny said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Hon, I'm sure their fine" Lou said in a comforting voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey,You know RJ always looking for adventure"

Meanwhile:

Heather was looking at the hedge just waiting for RJ and Hammy to appear.

"You okey Heather?" Ozzie asked his daughter.

Before she could answer, A familar voice rang out

"I WANT MY COOKIES" It was Hammy

"Hey Everybody!" RJ said

"Hey Everybody" Hammy repeated.

"Hammy could you stop that!" RJ said in an annoyed voice.

"OKEY!"

"RJ your...Your alive?" Verne said in disblief.

"Of couse I am, Why wouldn't I be?" RJ said.

"Well because..." Verne was then inturrupted.

"Uncle RJ..." Bucky said

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"We were just wondering,"

"did ya bring any food?" Quillo aked

"Or Presents?" Spike also asked.

"PRESENTS... WHERE WHERE WHERE?" Hammy said in a excited voice

RJ chuckled.

"Well we did get something" He said

"What?" Bucky, Quillo and Spike asked.

RJ pulled out of his bag five bags of chips.

"DIG IN EVERYONE!" RJ said

"Thanks RJ..." Heather said

"Your the best Dude" Quillo said

"Yeah!" Spike said

"Yeah cause... Nobody can keep a hedgie down"

"Say it like it is RJ!" Heather said

_Oh, Ya can't keep a good Hedgie down_

_**no sir**_

_No ya can't keep a good hedgie down_

_I've seen pain and hurt_

_**That's right**_

_I've eaten dirt _

_**Thats true**_

_Look how I'm still around_

_Cause ya can't keep a good hedgie down_

_**Ya can't keep a good hedgie down...**_

_No ya can't_

_**Ya can't keep a good hedgie down...**_

_I've been brought and sold_

_**He's been warm and cold**_

_But I'll be running loose when I'm old_

_**Not in some cage in the city's control**_

_CAUSE YA CAN'T KEEP A good hedgie, Can't keep a good, I say ya can't keep a good Hedgie down_

_**In him the luck of the Irish, **The pride of the Sermen, **Even a bit of Japanese, **Japanese? You see the tail of an American,** The charm of the Spanish. **The petagree of curtainly ani't what I am. Sooooo call me a mixed up kit, **Your a mixed up kit, **But the only way this kit knows is UP!_

_**Come On!**_

_**Ya can't keep a good hedgie Down!!!!!, Ya can't keep a good Hedgie DOWN!!!!!!!**_

_**So Tonite we own this town!**_

_I've lived the best and seen the Wrost_

_Cause the only way I know to finish, Is to finish First._

_So watch out when ya see us go by._

_**Cause you can't keep a good Hedgie, No ya can't keep a good, No, I say Ya can't keep a good hedgie Down!!!!**_

_**YOU CAN'T KEEP A GOOD HEDGIE DOOOOOOWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!!**_

_**Yeah!**_

"That was fun, But I gotta go wee-wee BYE!" Hammy then zoomed off.


End file.
